The Loneliest Girl
by Hawk3
Summary: During Oliver Wood's third year he meets a very interesting person who changes many peoples way of thinking especially Olivers and Snapes. AU. Oliver Wood/ OC
1. A Strange Day For Quidditch

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 1

A Strange Day For Quidditch

It was Oliver Wood's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so far everything was normal, well as normal as Hogwarts can be. Half way through the school year Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Gryffindor was up by twenty points and refused to let Ravenclaw have the Quaffle, the beaters were speeding in and out of the rest of the players protecting their teams. So far it was three hours into the game and the Snitch still hadn't been sighted.

A Ravenclaw had finally intercepted the Quaffle and was speeding towards the goal posts when a portal opened in the middle of the field. A girl ran out with a manticore five feet behind her, the whole pitch became quiet at this and started watching the two on the field. Oliver saw the girl's immediate danger as she stumbled and feel to the ground. He leaned forward on his broom silently pleading with it to go its fastest as he became a blur and swooped up the frightened girl carrying her to the safety of the teacher's box where she immediately jumped off the broom and into the farthest corner away from everyone shaking as she cried tears that wouldn't come out.

Snape removed his cloak as he glided over to her and knelt gently wrapping it around her fragile form. Albus took one good look at the three in the corner and postponed the game to deal with the manticore and the schools' new guest. The manticore was quickly caught and disposed of while the girl was taken to the hospital wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she woke up in the hospital wing two men entered, one of which was carrying a goblet that was steaming. When they came near the older male spoke, "I see your finally awake, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the current headmaster here." His eyes twinkled as he smiled and sat in one of the nearby chairs.

A soft, silky voice drew her attention to the one holding the goblet. "Yes, I guess I should introduce myself. Snape, Severus Snape; the current potions master." He bent over her and placed an icy hand on her face, "Your burning up, drink this." Snape held the goblet out to her but she backed away fear and anger registering in her eyes.

"No! That's what brought me here!" she yelled at them and thanked her lucky stars she choose to wear her riding clothes because at that moment she jumped out of bed and onto the ground running out into the hall. As soon as she came to the first staircase she looked around and knew that she was lost, but kept going down halls. as she came to the end of one hallway Albus appeared before her so she spun around only to face Severus. Her body went rigid with anger of being trapped again, her eyes grew dark and she raised a hand sending a wall of flames towards Albus and a jet of water to Snape sending him sprawling on the floor looking like a drowned rat.

She decided to follow the great smells as finally grew tired and hungry. The school became quiet once again that day as the red haired girl interrupted. Albus smiled and rose from his seat, "Tonight our guest will be spending the night in Gryffindor, I ask you all to please be thoughtful when around her. Will you please come up here and give us your name?" She looked ready to bolt but meet the encouraging eyes of a familiar boy, the one who saved her.

As she took long strides forward to the teachers there was much murmuring about what happened when she got out of the hospital wing. She stopped smartly and gave a half smirk to the teachers, "My name is Heinali." At this Snape grinned and gave his first real smile the school had seen. "At least its better than Ghanima" he muttered, much only to his and her amusement.

That night after everyone had finished dinner the houses went their separate ways, Heinali was grinning like a Cheshire cat near a canary cage. As she entered the common room the third year girls lead her up to their dorm and started giggling about how they wished Wood could have saved them. Her head started to spin and her breathing was starting to get short and shallow in the confined space. _Get away you dumb blonds, i don't care who you think is the cutest guy! _She thought, and in a sudden movement she was out the door and in the common room huddled on the couch close to tears once again that day. The males near the couch moved away as she settled down and gave each other looks wondering why was she to stay in Gryffindor.

As the room cleared and the students turned in only Heinali, a prefect named Marie, and Oliver Wood were left sitting around the fire trying to soak up the last bit of warmth. Soon a Professor came to shoo them to bed, but only ended in a shouting match with Heinali that woke the whole house wining smiles from most of the fourth through sixth year boys.

After the teacher gave up on trying to make Heinali sleep in the dorms the night was peaceful. 

A/N: I need a beta reader for my stories. If you want to know what Heinali and Ghanima mean then ask, I'm sure my muse will tell in time, she choose Heinali because thats her name. So original isn't she?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	2. The Sorting and A New Father

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 2

The Sorting and A New Father

When Heinali awoke the evil looking Severus was sitting on the couch not looking all to pleased. "Albus asked to see you." He stated it more of an order than the request, but his soft voice spoke other wise.

She allowed her body to follow him down the halls, her mind wondering to her old home and her old life. As they stopped at a stone gargoyle Severus spoke some words which she didn't catch before being lead up a spiral staircase to a beautiful room. Dumbledore seemed to appear out of the shadows and motioned for her to sit.

"The reason your here is, well, I need to create a file for you to stay at Hogwarts. Tell me about your old school." he said as he sat in his chair.

"My old school, my old life?" She looked to the ground quickly gathering her thoughts and brought her gaze to meet Dumbledore's. "My mother and father were killed a few months after I was born, the American Ministry of Magic sent me to live at a special orphanage. At age ten I started school at the Texas Academy for Orphaned Witches and Wizards, we called it the academy or prison. It was nothing like this place." She motioned around the room with one hand.

"I was top in all classes, the best of the best until, the school got attacked. By what I don't know, it just exploded. The only reason I got away unharmed was my private riding class. Thunder didn't survive the manticore sting, I summoned the portal and ended up here." Heinali's eyes glazed over as she mentioned the destruction of her school and her favorite mount, but she quickly recovered and forced a genuine looking smile.

"Thank you Heinali for telling me that information. You don't have a surname do you?" the kind Albus asked warmly.

"I have no surname, in fact I picked my own name and I happen to like it. It sounds royal and important."

"Very well, I hope we find someone to take care of you for Christmas and the summer holidays. If not you can stay in your Hogwarts house, under our care of course."

Her eyes brightened at the last statement, but soon faded. "Christmas, summer! Oh how that sounds wonderful. My house, how do I get one?"

"The sorting hat will choose, you will be sorted tonight in front of the school and you will start third year classes on Monday. The hat will also choose one or two people to care for you."

She froze up, "A parent?" I'll have a family to be with?"

"Yes, now go eat and have fun. I'm sure some of the male population will be interested in you." he grinned. "Oh, Severus show her around the school will you?"

Both Heinali and Snape rose and strode from the room, down the stairs and into the great hall to get some food. He headed for the teacher's table and called for the teen to follow pulling out a chair. As she sat the chair was pushed in behind her and Severus sat down to her left.

"Eat up, it will be a long tour and a while until lunch is ready." 

After a filling meal they headed through the school for two hours ending up in the dungeons before going outside. Once outside a few males started toward them but stopped short when they saw the professor. Severus politely excused himself knowing what the conversation might turn to and didn't and to impose any restrictions on the questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner time the hall was in an uproar about the new student who was having a discussion about the school year with Dumbledore and the heads of houses. Soon the discussion changed to who was going to take her shopping for as McGonagall put it 'proper lady like clothes' along with Hogwarts robes. In the end it was decided that Snape would take her due to her shouting competition with McGonagall last night.

Everyone went back to their respected seats and Albus raised his hands causing the noise to die. "Tonight we are in for a special treat, a new person is being added to our number. Heinali step forward and put the hat on your head."

As she sat on the stool the hat covered her eyes in darkness and a voice whispered in her ear. 

Ah, the new student Albus told me to be entirely truthful to you so lets start. you have heart and lots of it, also plenty of brains, but my you are very head strong. Oh, you wouldn't do good in Gryffindor already make foes with their head of house. You'd get bored in Hufflepuff , I could see it now if I put you in their spending everyday in dentations or getting into rows. So Ravenclaw or Slytherin for you, best put you in with the snakes to keep you busy and on guard that way you will become more powerful. To SLYTHERIN it is then, see you later tonight then young snake.

As she stood and walked to the farthest table you cold hear her boots echoing off the floor and walls. The only open spot was near the head table and next to the Bloody Baron who welcomed her happily into their group. After dinner was through Heinali hung around waiting to see what the hat meant, but a few of her admirers had taken upon themselves to wait to escort her back even if it they would more than likely get into trouble for it. 

When McGonagall had chased out the last few students Albus sighed, "Right, best get on with it then. I'll talk with the hat about what it needs to do before ..." he let the words hang as he crossed the room to the sorting hat and put it on his head.

Those ten minutes that the hat and Albus 'talked' about its next upcoming task were antagonizing everyone. Snape sat at his place not flinching and staring into space, McGonagall and the other professors were talking about the upcoming holidays and Hogsmead visits, while Heinali paced the length of the hall a few times stopping a couple of times each trip to look around at her surroundings.

When Dumbledore finished with the sorting hat he motioned for Heinali to come forward. She gulped and put on a determined face before the hat once again covered her eyes blocking out the light and once again that voice spoke.

scared aren't you, well lets see who's to be your guardian. The hat looked through her memories voicing praise at her accomplishments in school, its disappointment when it saw her in trouble with the professors, and its utter disbelief at her courage in the face of danger. _it seems like you need a firm hand to guide you, yet it needs to be caring enough to sooth you when troubled. i feel for your troubles in the past and in the future. only one person i know who can help you on the right path and keep your nose out of others personal lives. Severus Snape. that man has guts, he's your guardian from now on, good luck dear child. _

As she took off the sorting hat she grinned at Albus then at McGonagall getting a sly idea in her head. "It said McGonagall would need a firmer hand to control a Slytherin unlike Severus. Professor Snape is my new guardian for he is as I quote the hat 'someone who can help you on the right path and keep your nose out of others personal lives'." 

Snape looked at Dumbledore with fear in his eyes, "You mean, I'm her...?"

"Yes Severus you are. I need to talk to you after you take her to the common room. Goodnight." With that he went through a door behind the teacher's table. After Severus lead Heinali down to the Slytherin common room and showed her to her dorm he quickly went back up to Albus' office.

When Snape closed the door Dumbledore pored him a drink as he spoke, "Your charge has had horrible times that have no doubt changed her. It is your job to find out how she is different, take notes on her and turn them into me at the end of each week. I know she is related by blood to one of the staff members, but I don't know whom yet."

"How am I supposed to do that, I don't even know her. Can she trust me so quickly?" Severus replied nursing his drink and staring into the roaring fire.

"Find a way, take her to the stables. She can have any horse as an early Christmas present, it will help break the ice. Trust me Severus, you can do this. Its the best thing for her, yourself, and me."

After Severus finished his drink he headed to his room even though he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****To anyone who can guess the name of Heinali's horse in the next chapter or what sign she is gets a preview. e-mail me you guesses at mejo@peoplepc.com *****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	3. The Horse Whisper and Friend or Foe

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 3

The Horse Whisper and Friend Or Foe

On Sunday while most of the school was enjoying the mild weather in October two lone figures made their way towards Hogsmead. Once there they took a portkey in the shape of a staff to Diagon Alley to buy supplies. As Heinali moved along the stores she tugged on Severus' hand buying books, potion supplies, robes, an eagle owl, and other things until all they had left was to get a wand at Ollivanders using money from a Hogwarts account. Severus gently guided Heinali into the store and a bell rang somewhere, Mr. Ollivander came out and grinned. 

"Ah, Severus Snape. I remember you and your wand well..."

"Yes, well lets get onto business. Heinali here needs a wand."

"Alright, let me take a few measurements stick out your wand arm. What's your last name dear?"

"Her last name is Snape. Yes she is my daughter, by adoption." Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at the wand maker.

Mr. Ollivander measured her left hand from finger tip to elbow, her height, and various other things before heading off pulling wands out for her to try. Each wand that she went through felt wrong somehow, one wand even refused to get near her and kept shooting around the store and into its box. Just as both men were going to give up on the girl one last wand remained. 12 inches, ash, dragon heartstring . 

According to Ollivander it was 'a great wand for charms, transfiguration, and defense against dark arts'. As Heinali waved the wand a giant horse appeared with hoofs the size of dinner plates and a mane falling over his eyes. 

" Lightning! You were my familiar, oh how I miss you so!" the girl sobbed as the horse reared pawing the air.

Severus quickly paid for the wand and ushered her out before grabbing a portkey back to Hogsmead. As they entered the Three Broomsticks Snape headed towards a table near the back, far away from prying eyes. After a quick drink of butterbeer for both they headed back to Hogwarts on brooms they had stored in a barn. After dropping off the supplies in the castle and returning their brooms Severus broke the silence.

"I want to show you something dear to Hogwarts and my heart for only a few know about it." 

He lead her to a clearing past the quidditch pitch and as they approached sounds of snorting and stamping were coming from a building and Heinali's heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome child to the Hogwarts Stables. It houses my own personal stallion, Tabr, and mare, Prancer."

At this Heinali almost busted out laughing, one horse named from a book and the other named after a character in an American muggle myth.

She grinned, "Can I see them?"

"Later, your here to pick out your Christmas present from Professor Dumbledore. Any horse you want that isn't owned."

"Any horse I want is mine? My present in OCTOBER?"

Severus shrugged, "Don't ask me why he's giving it to you now. And yes, any horse trained or untrained."

Heinali grinned evilly and took off running up and down the aisles peering into the stalls as she went before coming to the indoor arena. Inside the arena three stable hands were trying to catch a pure black as night Andalusian stallion, but they were only succeeding in scaring and almost hurting the horse. She could see the whites of its eyes had turned a red color.

"Excuse me, I think he's scared." Heinali stated, "Can I watch him for a bit, you can take a quick break."

The men nodded at the proposal and exited from the ring after warning her that he was wild. Heinali smiled and rested her head on the fence looking at the stallion. After almost an hour the stallion had calmed down considerably. She jumped the fence and spoke softly to the stallion while offering grain that the men had left behind, "Don't worry, they don't know what it feels like to be trapped in a cage and want out."

"Yah, those three have been chasing me for the past five hours."

"You talk! Oh my gosh, you SPOKE to ME!!!" 

"Yep, but you're the one who started speaking equine to me first young one."

Severus walked in and stared at the two of them, "You and Him are talking!?"

"So who's he?" the horse snorted.

"My father and I guess he's ok, I only got him yesterday. Yes Professor Snape and he is a nice stallion."

"Can you ask him his name and where he came from?" Snape sneered.

"Tell him I can understand English." the horse arched his neck, "My name is Aries, after the human god. My heard was caught in Germany and I was sent to live here." Aries tossed his mane as Heinali repeated him and spoke again when she was done. "Will you take care of me, I don't trust those stable boys. Some men killed my mother when they rounded us up, it was horrible. Also you seem like a nice and kind person. I can tell that about humans."

Heinali smiled and spoke in English for the benefit of both parties, "Professor Snape you said any horse. I choose this one. Well actually, he chose me."

Severus nodded and went to open the gate, "Take him to his stall then, I'll lead the way."

Aries lowered himself to the ground and Heinali slid on him before following Severus to put him up in a stall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was talking to the stable manager about Aries. As the teenager emerged onto the grounds from the stable she smiled seeing people on the quidditch pitch. She always loved being free but she was never good at flying thats why she quit taking it as soon as she could and took up horses. Deciding to give in she headed towards the pitch and climbed the steps toward an empty row of bleachers and wrapped her cloak around herself as she sat down.

Unknown to Heinali she was being watched from the air. As Oliver Wood flew around the pitch he kept his eyes on her resulting in some near collisions. He sighed and decided it would be safer on the ground and landed gently. _My gods, she IS beautiful! Her hair is so soft I bet. The way she moves sends shivers down my spine. Damn, Wood keep your mind on the upcoming game, can't be having a girl ruin it let alone a Slytherin. _He shuddered and called the practice to an end and walked into the locker room to take a nice long cold shower.

As the rest of the team came down Heinali took the chance of being alone to grab a broom and practice her flying. She didn't want to fall off one if she was going to fit in, no one at Hogwarts fell off brooms. But alas as a couple of people came out of the locker rooms she became distracted and feel four feet to the ground with a small thump and blushed at her stupidity. Two of the male team members, Oliver and Bryan, rushed over to her side and both grinned when they saw who it was.

Heinali moaned at the looks on their faces, _Why them? Why two of my Gryffindor admires rushing to me after I fall like a dope! Arrgh!_ Thankfully her frustration didn't show and the two gentlemen helped her up and as soon as she stood she fell again. Her knee had given out due to the fact that she had previously injured it in an equestrian class when a school horse slammed her into a fence, shattering her knee cap which didn't healed correctly. She closed her eyes to try to block out the pain and when she opened them again she was staring into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen.

"H...hi again," Oliver managed to stammer out looking into her hunter green eyes.

"I know you don't I?" She suddenly became acutely aware of his arms around her waist holding her tightly, hopefully to keep her from falling again.

"Yah, I kinda was the one who picked you up at the Quidditch game."

"It's funny how we keep meeting at times like this. Um, I think I can make it back up to the school now."

Oliver blushed and let go of his grip and walked slowly beside her. He told himself, _I'm just doing this incase she falls again, I don't like her._ He grinned weakly, _yah that was it he didn't like her at all, he was only an acquaintance._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all who reviewed my muses are happy now!*****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	4. And We All Fall Down

A/N: ** means a flashback. Ok, I have skipped a few weeks. In those weeks not much has happened, Heinali been to lessons and kept good grades. Or so we think....

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 4

...And We All Fall Down

On Halloween Heinali woke up early and wrote a quick note to her dorm mates telling them she would meet them for lessons. She quickly got dressed and headed out onto the grounds to see Aries. The stallion saw her coming from his run and let out a whiney to his friend. Heinali opened the gate and gently climbed onto his back with the use of the fence. As soon as the two came in into contact with each other, the stallion took off trotting across the school grounds. The wind whipped through the stallion's mane and the girl's hair making it seem as if they were one. After a quick warm down Heinali put Aries back in his run and headed toward the castle.

Severus was sorting through some notes and smiled at Heinali as she walked in. _My gods, she is beautiful just like my wife, rest her soul. I'm glad she's my 'daughter'._

Heinali smiled to herself as she walked towards potions with Gryffindor, the first class of the day. She strode in and took a seat front and center before she took out parchment and a quill. After Snape wrote the ingredients on the board for the truth potion they would be making the class went to get the needed ingredients. Some of the other students sent murderous glares at Heinali for being Snape's 'favorite'. But she was unusually happy that day and was flirting with the one person Severus despised in that class, Oliver Wood. She lightly tossed her hair over her shoulder and playfully batted her eyelashes as Oliver swept past grinning. After Oliver gave her the ingredients she started on her way back to her desk. After a few steps she tripped on an uneven stone sending her things flying as her head hit the ground with a dull thud.

Girls in the area around where she fell screamed at the crimson trail of blood coming from the back of her neck. Severus rushed over and muttered a spell healing the cut. Picking her up he ended potions early, he whispered softly in her ear.

"Come on Hein, its time to wake up. Albus will kill me if you die, that is if I don't kill myself first." Sighing he placed her on a couch in his personal study and turned to a roaring fire, "Albus I need to talk to you. Heinali's out cold. Bloody hell man, she needs to go to the hospital wing!"

Not more than ten seconds later the headmaster walked out of the fire and kneeled beside the still form on the couch.

"She'll come out on her own Severus you know Pomfery would ask questions. I might as well get a blood sample now to run the tests you wanted me to do." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the girl's arm and then at a glass vial. "I'll see you later Severus. Oh, I found out there are some pills in her bag so check them out. She hasn't told you the whole truth Severus."

Snape nodded as Albus disappeared the way he came. "Accio backpack." Snape reached out and grabbed the flying bag. As he dumped its contents on his desk a small bag fell out and opened spilling clear pills everywhere. His thin fingers picked up a pill and turned it over.

"Well isn't this grand, lets see what they do." He dropped the pill in a vial with a pink substance and waited. The potion took on a purple hue indicating that the pill relieved pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus held out the vial looking at it wondering if he should continue the process. _Well, we have come this far so I might as well continue. Damn you Snape, this is one thing I would have left alone._ He sighed as he began a simple chant designed to show the image of the relative. 

"Show yourself hidden one, your blood needs you in their time of trouble and in their time of joy." 

A ghostly looking figure appeared in the room, foggy at first and becoming clearer each second. After two full minutes a tall male figure stood in the room beside a medium sized witch. It was Severus Snape and Heinali's mother. _Oh dear! He's a real father. I can't believe it. He will be surprised._ Dumbledore quickly got out a quill and parchment composing a note to Severus telling him of the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the dungeons Heinali had woken. Severus looked at her and held up the pill bag, she winced at his glare.

"So when were planning on telling me about these?" she blushed and looked at the ground. "Ah, so I'll take that as when you graduate."

"Not exactly Professor Snape. I intended on telling you when I started to run low. I'm sorry."

"Heinali you have to tell me these things. We need to be honest with each other, well at least as honest as two Slytherins can be." He sat in the chair across from her.

"Yes Professor Snape, those are pain killers I only use them when I need them though." she nods at the bag still in his hands. "I've needed them for about a year now. As to how come I need them, lets just say I was in an equestrian accident."

Severus nodded and shuddered, "It is a dangerous sport." He stood up and walked over to a cabinet pulling out a shot glass and a bottle of whisky. "In my younger years I was...... well I guess you could call it being an arse. Those who hated me or made fun of me ended up on the receiving end of some nasty pranks and potions."

**Severus Snape woke up late on Christmas morning to find his dorm in an unusual state of disorderliness. "Damn Maurders!" He pulled him self out of bed and carefully made his way to his trunk trying to avoid the glue and honey puddles on the floor. As he rummaged through the trunk he emerged with four slim bottles, magnetism potions. Severus quickly got dressed and ran to the great hall where he found the maurders still eating. Snape slowly walked up to them and sneered. "Hello pigs, I have a Christmas present for you." He threw a lump of coal on the table and while they looked at it Severus quickly emptied the contents of each vial in the goblets. He turned and strode away taking his seat at the Slytherin table laughing silently as the four boys unknowingly drank the potion.**

Heinali laughed at this image, "I'd never imagine you as a trouble maker."

"Oh I wasn't. I was more of a problem solver. Those four idiots were always the ones provoking my revenge." Severus poured himself a shot and took it all at once savoring the fumes.

The teen looked him in the eyes and sighed. "That stuff will kill you."

"I'll be dead in a few years anyway. Some people just don't care what happens to those who help them."

"Well I do! I would want a dad like you, someone to talk to and who knows what its like not fitting into the norm."

He hung his head and thought, _'You have no idea what its like kid.'_

"I have a class I need to get ready for and I believe you have divination next."

Hein stood up taking the hint. She hesitantly grabbed her bag and slowly repacked it sending a pleading glance back at him as she left. During divination they were supposed to be making star charts, but according to Heinali's she was suppose to have increasingly bad luck for the next two months. She got so frustrated with it that she pulled out some paper and started to draw letting what came to mind flow onto the paper. By the end of the class she had drawings of at least five dresses and a quidditch game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw potion lesson Professor Snape spent most of the lesson terrorizing an unfortunate Ravenclaw boy who came in late. Near the end of class a sudden gust of wind sent the class room door flying open and a phoenix swept into the room. Severus looked at the bird and regarded the parchment it held. He ran a finger over the seal and sat at his desk reading.

__

Severus,

I have the pleasure of informing you that you are a father. I don't know how, but Heinali Snape is your real daughter. Her wings have been clipped in America and she needs to fly again.

~Albus Dumbledore

Severus read the note three times letting the words sink in. His hand stroked the phoenix and he shook his head. Snape stood and walked around checking potions (_Five points from Hufflepuff, its supposed to be blue not red._) and sent the students away ending lessons for the day.

As he sat in the teacher's lounge he muttered to himself. "Ashes, ashes, and we all fall down." He shook his head, "Albus told me her wings have been clipped, I guess it is best she should know the truth from me."

**The April Heinali was born her mother, Zoie, came down with polo and double pneumonia. Every day the nurses would write to Zoie's beloved, Severus, telling him of her condition but kept from telling about the child she had born. In the cold mansion Zoie died from suffocation in her sleep and Heinali's cries could be heard as she was taken from her warm crib and given to an American witch from the American Ministry of Magic. The following day the nurse wrote one last note to Severus.

__

She died in her sleep last night. I'm sorry about your loss, but we figured she wouldn't make it much longer. Her funeral will be in one weeks time.

Severus went to the funeral to say goodbye to his one hope that he knew of before he joined Voldemort having the dark mark branded onto his arm.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all who reviewed my muses are happy now!*****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	5. Of Sidesaddles and Bludgers

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 5

Of Sidesaddles and Bludgers

Oliver Wood flew around the Quidditch pitch his hair flying out behind him as he headed into the wind. A slight smile played on his lips as he let all his cares and worries fall down to the ground as he circled ever higher into the sky. His pleasant thoughts were interrupted as a bludger flew past his ear closely followed be Fred.

"Come on guys, keep those blasted things in line!"

"Ah, come on! Your never any fun at practice." George retorted.

"Oh, you want fun?" he grinned wickedly and spun his broom around beginning to chase the twins.

"Ok! We can take a hint, we'll get back to work..." cried Fred or was it George....

Oliver pulled his broom up and circled the pitch again, this time descending. His ears perked up as he heard Angelna call his name and he flew up toward where she was flying. As he neared where the chasers were he could hear an argument starting.

"I told you I saw something."

"It was nothing, you just didn't get enough sleep..."

"See there it is again. I told you!" 

Oliver looked where one of the girls was pointing and saw something large moving along the lakes edge.

"Now I'm starting to see things." He muttered before shaking his head. "Ok, enough practice for one day, head in."

The entire team landed and Fred looked at Oliver. "Are you ok, you don't look well"

"I'm fine, I'm just going to stay out for a little bit"

"Suit yourself." Fred turned and followed the rest of the team into the changing rooms.

Oliver sighed to himself and kicked back up into the air trying to regain the blissful feeling. Unknown to him a black stallion walked into the pitch carrying its Mistress with the greatest of ease like she wasn't even on him. Aries caught sight of something in the air, but he knew Heinali was still getting use to ridding sidesaddle trying to please Severus.

Heinali fidgeted slightly in the saddle not feeling as secure riding aside a horse than astride. Aries stopped and let his mistress adjust before slowly moving forward at her command. The two completed several rounds at a slow walk before Heinali slid her left foot onto the stallion's side and Aries took up a beautiful canter his head high and neck arched in joy.

Oliver came out of his daydream at what sounded like thunder echoed around him. He looked up and noticed to his relief that it was still clear out. A slight giggle sounded below him and he looked down, there was that same figure he saw before yet it was different. It hit him like a lightning bolt, there was the girl he had a crush on riding a giant black beast.

Aries skidded to a halt as something flew down in front of him, his wild side said flee yet somewhere deep down he knew he must protect the girl he was carrying. His ears flattened and he bared his teeth at this strange looking figure. Heinali let out a gasp in surprise at his dramatic entrance and ran a hand along the stallion's neck soothing him.

"Hello there Oliver, how are you today?" she backed Aries up a few paces noticing one of his ears was still down.

"Hi Heinali, I'm fine." He dismounted from his broom. "Is that thing yours?"

Aries snorted and stomped a hoof at being called 'that thing'. "And who else did he think I would belong to? The incinerate boy!"

Heinali looked at the horse, "Aries that was not nice!" She looked down at the Quidditch player "Yes Oliver, he's mine."

He blushed thinking of what the horse might have 'said' and quickly looked at the ground wondering about what she said. _She can talk to that thing? Wicked! No one is going to believe this._

She smiled down at him, "Um, Oliver? Mind helping me down?"

Oliver looked up at her as if she had asked him to marry her. He stepped up to her and placed his hands around her waist and gently picked her up off the saddle. The soft green cotton material the dress, a spell was placed on it to be durable through everything, was made of didn't stop the heat for Oliver's hands. Heinali blushed and giggled as his hands met at the small of her back. 

The two stared at each other for some time unaware that two people were staring at them in shock, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being nice to each other, especially a Snape being nice to the rival house. It was the blackmail they could use in the future. The two red-haired twins nodded to each other and George cleared his thought loudly. Oliver and Heinali's heads snapped toward the sound and stared in disbelief at two smug looking Weasleys.

"Well Gred it looks like opportunity came knocking at our door."

"That it does Feorge. SO, how much do you think a picture of this will be worth?"

"I'd say at least four dentations from our dear old friend Professor Snape." Fred grinned and produced a camera taking several shots of the stunned 'couple' before them.

Heinali winced and hung her head before shying behind Oliver and in front of a perplexed Aries. Oliver took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before advancing on the two laughing beaters.

"And how much do you think your positions are worth?"

Both Fred and George gulped at the towering captain. "That's what I thought. No, I repeat, NO copies will be posted anywhere or given out to anyone who is not right here right now. Do you understand?"

The twins muttered a meek yes and eyed Heinali, "Looking good there. Want to come to a Gryffindor Quidditch party, you would fit right in." 

Heinali blushed, she had no idea which twin made which comment but she was glad Oliver was there to keep them in line. Oliver smiled sweetly down at Heinali and took what resembled a letter out of his shirt pocket and looked it over before handing it to her.

" I was going to just keep it until I saw you in-between classes, but since you're here now... Oh, that was the dinner bell. See you later Heinali."

Wood blushed and walked away with the twins looking back over his shoulder every few steps.

Heinali sunk into Aries side once the boys left and held the letter tenderly in her hands. The stallion snorted and looked at her, a blush crept across her face but she managed to get Aries back to the stables and handed him to a stable hand who took Aries to his stall, unsaddled, and groomed him. Heinali rushed to the great hall, making it before dinner even started. The letter was safely tucked away in her potions book in the bag slung over one shoulder until she reached her spot at the table.

Her entrance into the great hall was noticed by all of the male population (which consisted of a lot of staring eyes), as they did the once over on Heinali Snape. One set of soft brown eyes followed her every movement and was still on her even after the meal started. The Weasley twins noticed that their captain's eyes hadn't left Heinali's face for one moment, Heinali was to busy talking about classes with her dorm mates never noticing his gaze, and looked at each other. They seemed to reach an agreement Oliver had it bad, he was in love with the one thing he could not posses, Heinali Snape and they planed to do something about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all who reviewed my muses are happy now!*****

Disclaimer: same as before

Anjelsina: The manticore is a highly dangerous Greek beast with the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. As dangerous as the Chimaera, and as rare, the manticore is reputed to croon softly as it devours its prey. Manticore skin repeals almost all known spells and the sting causes instant death. (from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander) That is what a manticore is and why I had professionals come destroy it.

Ashelyrose: I hope that was enough Oliver to keep you happy until I update.


	6. Crushes

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 6

Crushes

I stood on mountaintops 

That overlooked the world

I can't find anything

Except a void inside

I went to places where

I could forget your name

I can't find anything

Except a void inside

I don't have anything 

Because I don't have you

I don't have anything

What can I buy to make

The sky turn blue again

Where can I go to feel

Like I'm alive again

Show me the places

Where I can forget your name

I can't find anything

Except a void inside

I don't have anything 

Because I don't have you

I don't have anything

I've been striped of everything

Except some flesh that bleeds

And I've been robbed of everything 

Except a soul, except a soul

That needs... you, sweet you

I don't have anything 

Because I don't have you

I don't have anything

~VAST "I Don't Have Anything"

Heinali flopped down on her bed after dinner and let out a sigh. Thoughts popped in her mind about Oliver's behavior and raged like a stormy sea, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for five minutes before remembering the letter in her bag. She reached down to the ground and pulled her bag onto the bed beside her when her dorm mate, Caitiy ran in breathless.

"Heinali! Professor Snape is in the common room about to blow a gasket if you don't show up soon!" the hyper girl said.

"What did I do now? I swear I didn't put those dungbombs in Flitwick's desk."

"You did? Oh man Professor Snape will have your hide for that.... He said something about Madam Hooch needing to see how well you fly." Caitiy thought that Heinali didn't have the guts to pull of a prank like that.

"You mean it wasn't the dungbombs in charms? I'm in for it then." Heinali moaned.

Caitiy helped Heinali stand and pushed her out the door following close behind to see what her friend had done this time. As the two neared the common room you could hear a first year's quill drop because of the glares Snape was shooting everyone.

"Miss Heinali, I see you finally decide to grace me with your presence."

Heinali rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and fell into a comfortable sofa.

"I don't wish to see you here, I wish to see you in my office" Snape informed her icily.

At this phrase Heinali moaned and stood back up and followed Severus out of the common room and down the hall. The duo passed up and down many treacherous staircases finally stopping at the professor's door which he quickly opened and strode into the room, Heinali assertively followed him not knowing what she could have done now. Last week it was spray painting the Hufflepuff common room green and silver and the week before that Heinali had slipped Professor McGonagall a cockroach cluster both pranks earned her three dentations with Filch.

"So what did you do this week?" Severus asked as he sat down behind his desk and started to grade potion essays.

"Only some dungbombs in charms."

"You must find a better outlet for your.... feelings than pranks."

"Oh, and what do you propose? Quidditch? I hate flying, and I can't spend all my free time studying." Heinali sighed and sat down on the floor ignoring the nearby chairs preferring to avoid Severus' gaze and acting like a moody teenager.

"I know you hate flying as much as I do, but daughter of mine, you need to find something more constructive to do." He looked at the top her head, as that was all he could see of her. "I'll be needing an extra hand with some of the first year lessons. The job would earn you a few sickles to spend at Hogsmead."

Heinali rolled her eyes and thought about what he said, "A job... Why would you offer ME a job?"

"Because you know more about potions now, than half of my seventh year students will ever know, in their entire lives. Your essays are wonderfully composed and include more than enough information about each subject. In short you know how to reach your audience and get your point across clearly. So will you take the job daughter?"

"Ok. I'll take it. Just one question though, why do you keep calling me daughter?"

"You are my daughter, are you not? I adopted you, but more than that." Severus leaned over the desk to look Heinali in the eyes knowing she would not believe him otherwise. "You are my true daughter." 

He paused when he heard a loud thump. Heinali had just slammed her head into his desk. Heinali peeked over the edge of the desk looking like she saw a ghost or walked right through one.

"But they told me he was dead! You. Can't. Be. My. Father." She replied coolly not really wanting to know if she had a real father and slightly shocked. She had grown use to fending for herself in the cruel world she had known, no one had ever cared for her like a parent should. "I mean I look nothing like you I act nothing like you..." She stopped talking as he stood up and helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come for you, but until recently I didn't know I had a daughter. I thought that all of my ties to the real world were cut off and I made some very stupid decisions before Dumbledore came and saved me. Heinali, can you ever forgive me?"

**Severus Snape stood alone in the middle of a circle of black hooded figures who all were intently staring at a powerfully built wizard, that wizard was Voldemort. The next few minutes passed in a blur for Severus, all he recalled was Voldemort giving a speech about what it meant to be a Deatheater and being called forward. As he stepped forward he knelled at the feet of You-Know-Who and muttered 'My lord' and offered his left arm to Voldemort's outstretched hand. A fire burned through Snape's body as his new master touched the phoenix feather wand to Severus' cool skin burning the dark mark on his wrist. After the mark was burned into Severus, the Deatheaters disappeared leaving a shivering Snape on the cold hard ground whimpering.**

He stood there in silence as she stared at him until it hit her like a wave, she had a father who was alive and asking her forgiveness. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his robes not trusting her voice. They stood in silence for a while until the teen gained control of her emotions.

Severus pushed back some of her hair and gave Heinali a kiss on the forehead. "I know that I told you quite a bit of information tonight, you might wish to confide in one of your friends. Before you go to bed I want you to drink this potion." He handed her a small bottle which she eyed suspiciously. "Don't worry its only a light sleeping potion."

"I guess I should be getting back. I have a load of homework to do." Heinali smiled again and bounded out of the room.

Heinali walked back into her dorm and saw Caitiy sitting on her bed waiting for the news, but Heinali just smiled and sat on her own bed.

"So, what did he want?"

Heinali just smiled and looked back at her finally giving in when Caitiy gave her the sad puppy dog look. "Ok, fine! He wanted to ask me to help him teach potions, you know like an apprentice of sorts?"

Caitiy nodded, "So what are you going to have to do for him?"

"Just grade some essays, tests, and maybe write out a lesson plan or two. The best part is I'm getting paid for it!"

"Oh, we can go shopping then. I saw this lovely set of robes that would really flatter you, it might even catch certain guys attentions." 

"What do you mean by certain guys?"

"I've just noticed a few Slytherins and Quidditch players have their sights set on you." Caitiy giggled.

Heinali rolled her eyes and opened her potions book to a random page when a note slipped out of it and into her lap, the parchment appeared blank at first glance and she knew it must be the note Oliver gave her. 

She turned the note over and over looking at it closely for some clue as how to read what it said. She waved her wand over it and nothing happened, she muttered her name and Oliver's name to it and still nothing happened, in fact she went through every way she could think of to get it note to appear, but it remained blank. Sighing she got out a quill, ink, and parchment to work on her homework, after completing a foot and a half on her History Of Magic paper her ink bottle lurched and spilled over Oliver's note. Instead of spreading over the parchment and ruining it the parchment soaked in the ink and a small script appeared on it. Heinali picked up the note and read it wondering why she hadn't thought of that charm she had seen before.

__

Heinali,

I have no idea when you will be reading this, I only hope that I haven't made a fool of you in the act of giving this to you. Ever since I've met you it feels like there's a void in my life, one that you can fill. I know that sound cheesy, you have to trust me when I tell you that I like who you are. I hope you don't think that all Gryffindors are good for nothing nobodies that are stupid, ok I know that was a stupid thing to say but I can't go back on it now. Would you be willing to ....................... Oh, man it didn't pick that up!

Ok, sorry about that earlier, I have this bloody brilliant quill that writes what you say but it doesn't pick up what I say sometimes. Ok, what I wanted to know is if you want............. for me to help you learn how to fly and be my friend. Just send an owl back with a response if you want to, I'll understand if you don't want to say anything openly. The twins are already starting to get suspicious about how I act around you, and I just want to say that I like you.

~Love, 

Oliver

Heinali blushed at the note and nearly squealed when Caitiy jumped up on her bed.

"Oh, what does it say?"

"Nothing that you need to know unless you tell me who likes me!" Heinali quickly shoved the note out of sight and rolled away from her friend.

"Oh come on now, its from a guy isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

"It is!" Caitiy shook her head and grinned. "Ok, you want to know who has a crush on you? I'll give you a hint, he's a Quidditch captain and damn cute!"

"Um, well there's Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies,..."

Caitiy squealed, "You got it, Roger likes you!"

"He what?!" Heinali stared at her dorm mate wondering why so many guys drooled over the opposite sex, it could be hormones or just small brains.

"You heard me. Davies likes you. He just hasn't had the guts to ask you out yet." 

Heinali moaned and fell onto her bed and mumbled a few cuss words into her pillow. "Well if he wants to get with me then he just has to ask me, but I'm not promising anything."

At this Caitiy giggled and ran out of the room to find Davies. Heinali rolled her eyes and fell asleep on her bed her books still open at her feet.

~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was sitting in a plush chair by the fire watching the figures move around on his miniature quidditch pitch. The Weasley twins sat on a couch, across from their captain and friend, bent over a piece of parchment talking in hushed whispers. As Oliver let out a loud, long sigh, the twins shook their heads and continued their conversation in tones so Oliver couldn't hear.

"Do you really think they will fall for it?"

"Of course they will, I mean neither of them sees it and its so...."

"Obvious, yah to us. Just finish writing the letter to where we can owl both of the blushing duo in the morning." Fred quickly finished a letter to Heinali and shoved it to George.

"Did you get the pictures developed?"

"Yah, here's your copy." George pulled out a photo of Oliver and Heinali. Currently the two were having a snogging session.

"Oh, they are cute. I'm going to show it to him, I presume you made copies?" 

George nodded yes as Fred got to his feet and walked the short distance to Oliver's chair. Fred looked down at the miniature scrimmage going on between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and dropped the photo in front of Oliver. Wood's head shot up and he quickly grabbed the picture, he looked at it closer and noticed that his picture self was right in the middle of a heated make-out session and didn't notice the stares from the two boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all who reviewed my muses are happy now! You all asked for an update and it took me awhile to get this chapter how I wanted it to turn out, but I think I did a decent job even though I still think it stinks. Oh well, I'm my own worst critic!*****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	7. Owl Post

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 7

Owl Post

Last Time: Severus told Heinali that he is her true father. Heinali found out Davies likes her and read Oliver's note. The Weasley twins showed Oliver the picture they took and are plotting something...

At breakfast the next morning Oliver was grinning like mad remembering the picture from last night. He slid his hand into his pocket making sure it was still safe, the picture had been with him ever since last night.

The owls flew down into the great hall to deliver the owl post, two owls landed in front of Oliver, while six landed in front of a blushing Heinali. The entire Slytherin table was looking at Heinali and the commotion the owls were making to be first to deliver their letter, Heinali pleaded silently for Caitiy to pay the Daily Prophet owl while she took care of the five other.

Of the letters from those five owls, all but one were from the male population of the school. She took the note from her father's eagle owl and noticed the family crest at the bottom of the page, two snakes biting each others tail forming a circle and inside a rearing horse and a dragon (wings outstretched) flying overhead.

__

Heinali, I have talked it over with the other professors and you can help me once a week in each of your other classes. I have already cleared it with Dumbledore for you to drop Divination to take up a special class with me, with any hope by the end of next year you will be a Potion Apprentice. Your pay will be two sickles per week. 

Professor S. Snape

Heinali looked up at Severus and nodded smiling. _Yes, this will be a wonderful new life. _She then reached over and opened the rest of her letters looking at the names of who sent them; R. Davies, M. Flint, F. and G. Weasley, O. Wood. Oliver sent her something? She grabbed up her letters and Caitiy's hand dragged her back to the common room.

"You! What did you tell Davies?"

"Um, that he was free to pursue you if he wanted."

"Did you tell anyone else? I need to know Caitiy."

"Yes, I kind of met Flint on my way to owl Davies and let it slip." She backed a step away at Heinali's glare. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Oh, you will get it." Heinali joked, blushing some. "Oh great, time for classes"

Both girls grabbed their school bags and the unopened letters to read in between classes and in History of Magic, Binns would never notice. As they neared the History of Magic class room Caitiy opened the letter from Davies.

"Hein," Caitiy said using Heinali's new nickname, "it looks like Roger wants to take you for a butter beer."

Heinali reached over and grabbed the letter racing up to her seat before reading it herself.

__

Hi, um, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend? I'm surprised your friend Caitiy could answer me so quickly, but that's not the point. If you want to just tell me ok?

Roger Davies

Heinali rolled her eyes at the note "Gee, he has a way with words doesn't he?"

Caitiy giggled and opened up the next note, it was from the Weasley twins. As she unfolded the letter a picture fell out and Heinali quickly snatched it as she bent over to read the letter too.

__

Hey Heinali! Here's the picture we took the other day, I hope you like it because Oliver sure did. Yah, it was such a funny sight. Uh oh, I think that's Oliver banging on the door now for practice and its only... 4:30 in the morning! 

Forge & Gred

Heinali started to laugh at the twin's note drawing some stares from other Slytherins in the room. Caitiy looked at what was in her hand and started to laugh too, in the picture Oliver was trying to teach Hein how to ride a broom which seemed hopeless. (Heinali kept falling off)

Heinali fought the blush creeping up her face as she opened another letter, the one from Oliver.

__

Hi Heinali, were still on for tonight aren't we? If so meet me on the quidditch pitch at 6:oo tonight. Hope to see you there, Oliver

Caitiy snatched the now unguarded picture smirking. "So he's teaching you to fly?"

Heinali turned away slightly and nodded opened her books tuning out her friends ramblings knowing if anything happened between her and the Gryffindor captain she would never hear the end of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all who reviewed my muses are happy now! You all asked for an update and it took me awhile to get this chapter how I wanted it to turn out, but I think I did a decent job even though I still think it stinks. Oh well, I'm my own worst critic!*****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. I don't even own the names Heinali and Ghanima. Although I do own a few articles of Snape's and Wood's clothes. *giggles and smirks at the half bare men*


	8. A Flying Lesson

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 8

A Flying Lesson

Last Time: Heinali was informed that she would become a Potions Apprentice. Roger asked out heroine to Hogsmead and Oliver is teaching Heinali how to fly

Later that day Heinali walked out onto the Quidditch pitch laughing with her friend, Caitiy, until Oliver called over to the two girls.

"Hey Caitiy, Heinali. You ready for your first lesson?" Oliver asked and continued when Hein nodded her head. "This is a broom; the wizard world uses them to get from one place to another when they can't use other means."

"I not brain dead Oliver, I know that already. The thing I need to learn is how to fly a broom." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ok then, mount my broom" Caitiy giggled at this statement and Oliver cocked an eyebrow "what? What did I say?"

"Nothing Ollie just go back to your little lesson" Caitiy smirked

Heinali just shrugged and properly mounted the broom letting it hover in the air her feet scraping the ground as she looked at her 'teacher' with a questioning glance.

"Good, now gently kick upwards" he stated as he mounted a school broom and joined her in the air. "To go slower or stop you sit up on the broom, to go faster or move you lean forward. Other than those it's pretty easy to fly."

"Says he who plays quidditch" Hein mocked and leaned forward only to plummet back to earth.

"Opps, forgot to mention that you're supposed to pull up slightly when you lean forward or else you go down."

Caitiy and Heinali both sighed at his statement before Caitiy yelled up at them, "I'm going in, I'll see you two later hopefully both in one piece." At that she turned on her heel and walked away to go flirt with some guys in the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Thanks to my lovely beta reader, hugs to all that reviewed my muses are happy now! It took me awhile to get this chapter how I wanted it to turn out, but I still think it stinks. Oh well, I'm my own worst critic! *****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. And my plot bunnies who keep escaping.


	9. The Deal Part I

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 9

The Deal Part I

Heinali was having a great day, she had the first half of the day off to help her father by getting together potion supplies for the advanced classes. Silently she snickered to herself as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years, who were brave enough to be tutored, quivered in fear of 'that evil hook-nosed git'. One of the Hufflepuffs had said that statement a bit to loud and was now having a glaring professor stand over his shoulder. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately for that slow Hufflepuff) the first session ended quickly and both Snapes were left alone in the classroom silently each working on their own projects.

"What's with all the fancy ingredients?" Heinali vocalized after setting up the sixth set of wolfs bane, mermaid hair and various other ingredients for the potions.

"You will find out exactly what they are for in four years." Severus answered not looking up from grading essays his essays.

"But why can't I find out now?" she pouted.

"And what would you want me to tell Dumbledore? 'Oh, by the Heinali went and blew herself up today, as for the lab, it's fine. I'll just have to live with out the apeasle for two weeks until a new shipment comes in.'"

Heinali sighed and rolled her eyes knowing it was hopeless to continue on this track. "Ok, then can I borrow one of your potions books?"

"To what look up the potion yourself? I don't think so, we have a new invention called a library, go look it up yourself if you can find it."

"Bugger."

Severus managed to smirk. "I'm surprised you've picked you some of the language so fast."

Heinali suppressed a growl and continued her work until it was time for lunch.

_________________

At lunch that day Marcus Flint slipped into the seat next to Hein, much to the youngest Snape's displeasure. For most of the meal the two ate in silence, Marcus waiting for the majority of the other students to leave before he spoke.

"Heinali, I've been wanting to ask a favor of you" Flint looked at the girl he was addressing, as he realized she wasn't going to say anything, "I would like you to help me out in potions for a while . . . And you know, to kind of well tutor me in a few subjects."

Heinali's mouth dropped some at this statement, as she was unable to speak. She motioned Marcus to continue with a wave of her hand. 

"Oh, the reason? Heh, Professor Snape has been in touch with my parents and both agree that I need better grades or I'm off the team." his eyes dropped to his hands as he spoke. 

"Ok Marcus, but you _do_ realize that you owe me if I do this for you," Heinali's eyes shone a golden green as she thought about how she now had a gorgeous guy to work with. 

The quidditch captain nodded his understanding not trusting his voice. (a/n: hehe, I never understood guys & their sports)

Up at the head table Severus inwardly beamed, his plan was coming along perfectly. Now all he had to do was wait to see how the two most promising students in his house were going to handle things on their own. 

_____________

Slytherin Common Room

The common room was unusually quiet that night allowing Marcus to study (or pretend to) while Heinali was going over her potion notes with him.

"The shrinking solution (1) is very simple if you know the basics. It is a good idea to read all the instructions before starting and line up the ingredients in the order you will need them."

"But isn't there a specific way to do everything or do you just go by feel?" Marcus slowly inched closer in the pretense of getting a closer look at the notes.

"Never just go by feel, you can develop a sense for the right amount but it is better safe than sorry. Always use the exact measurement"

"Oh, I think I put in to much each time. So all I have to do is take a little more time?"

"Yes, now you're getting it. Feel lucky that today was only the theory part of the potion, we actually have to make it next time."

______________

A Few Days Later, Double Potions, 3rd year

Professor Snape paired up partners as the students came into his classroom. When Heinali walked through the door he pointed he to the table Marcus was sitting. Severus thought to himself, 'The sooner I get those two paired up the sooner Slytherin will have peace between the males and females. Both sides have never really got along with all the inter-house politics.'

The class progressed normally it seemed Marcus was making subtle hints about more than one day for the purpose of studying. While Oliver was shooting glares at the pair from across the room. Heinali was still oblivious that Flint liked her and who could blame her? She had no inclination of even showing interest in boys. She had to achieve her goals first, to become a well known researcher maybe even work at St. Mugnos.

Severus shook his head at the way the pair was acting, Marcus might as well get down and pledge his undying love for all the good it was doing him. He approved of the younger Flint, Marcus seemed to be headed down the right path and Severus was going to do everything he could to help Flint.

Snape stalked around the room in a less than pleasant mood that his plan was being slightly set back due to his daughter's ambitions, as a result Gryffindor ended up losing well over one-hundred house points in that one lesson.

As the Slytherins filed out of the class Marcus slowed ever so slightly to observe the enchantress he was after, if he failed the subtle way then things just might have to get drastic in his way of thinking.

__________

Gryffindor common room

"Oliver, come on and tell us what's wrong." George pleaded to his captain and 'leader' in all things right.

"We promise not to tell anyone..." Fred shrank back some at the glare he received.

"Right, and I'm a pink polka dotted dragon." Oliver replied sarcastically.

"Come on mate, you still can't be on about her can you?" Fred muttered.

"She isn't worth your time or effort, there's plenty of girls around here."

"Yah, and there's some nice ones in Ravenclaw if you want a bright girl, help you with McGonagall's class."

"You guys just don't understand that's all." Oliver muttered.

"Yah we do. She the forbidden fruit and your going to get kicked out of your paradise if caught." George replied shaking his head.

Oliver sighed and looked down at his hands not wanting to admit the twins were right, they usually were when it came to what was troubling him. He finally looked up a small smile creeping across his lips, if he was going to get in trouble to get Hein then he might as well get started on his plan right now.

He leaned forward and conspiratorially whispered his plans to two attentive Weasleys. Both twins were wanting to know what had gotten into their friend and if it could happen more often.

___________

Severus sat in a chair next to the roaring fire as he was going over next weeks lesson plans, he looked and smirked looking out his enchanted window, the harvest moon was just rising over the forest. Reflecting over all that had happened in the past two weeks he laughed to himself, no one would think he was scheming along with the headmaster to prevent another generation of Voldemort lackeys.

He raised a drink to the moon, the fates that controlled them all before downing it in one shot enjoying the subtle warmth growing in his body. He put his plans aside and started to nurse another drink while silently pleading with whatever passing deities would listen to a old, broken shell of a man.

He sighed and stretched his mussels knowing he would get no sleep that night so he might as well do some good keeping those rebellious children in line. Stalking out into the night slipping easily into the shadows as he would spend this night like all others, in a restless state wondering why the fates seemed to like distressing him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Sorry for a pitiful chapter 8 *****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. And my plot bunnies who keep escaping.

1) Shrinking Solution - Harry Potter and the PoA page124


	10. THe Deal Part II

****

The Loneliest Girl - Ch. 10

The Deal Part II

~That same night~

"Ok, boys this is what we need to do. When I go to Hogsmead you two sneak there however you two managed last time." he gave them a meaningful glance "We have to find a way to get her alone in Zonkos or someplace to talk. Then you two remember suddenly that you have something to do and get back to the castle. I won't get someone to cover for you again if you stay down at Hogsmead."

The twins nodded at this, Oliver never said they couldn't stop by a shop or two before coming back to the castle.

-------------------------------------

~Hogsmead Weekend~

Heinali and Caitiy were walking down the streets peering into windows to find out who was shopping where. The duo peered into one semi-opaque window and smiled, they had finally come across a clothes shop. They fought to keep their cool and not rush into the store and splurge their money for Slytherins always keep their cool.

As they entered somewhere a magical bell rang announcing their presence to the young shop owner who came bustling forth to help the girls. Caitiy smiled at the lady recognizing her from a party.

"Hello, I'm Catharine, can I help you with anything?" the shop owner asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, we're just looking around." Caitiy answered.

The girls spent a good hour trying on clothes and each bought a set of rave clothes and a formal dress before waving good bye to the jovial woman. The two entered the three broomsticks and set at a small table with a few other students in their year, each individual group striking up their own conversation. To soon for Hein's liking the group stood and went their separate ways Caitiy going to show a few of the other girls to the clothing shop.

Hein slowly finished her drink and exited the lively restaurant to wonder through some other shops. A small wind picked up as the lone girl walked and brought with it the sweet smell of chocolate and candy which made her mouth water. She followed the sweet scent and came to the candy shop which proclaimed itself to be Honeydukes.

She entered and her mouth dropped open a few inches at all the candy held in this place. Her eyes scanned the room looking for the first place to start looking at the variety of candy and she spotted two identical red heads. She couldn't believe she had such horrendous luck to run into these two in a candy shop after hearing all the horror stories about their tricks.

Oliver Wood sat in the corner of the sweet shop waiting for the twins to decide which sweets they wanted when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw that Heinali had found him instead of the other way around. Standing silently he went up to where she was looking at the candy bars and cleared his throat.

He smiled at Hein when she jumped, "Hi there Heinali"

She faintly smiled back "Hullo Oliver" she turned back around and started to compare some of the candies.

He faintly scowled at her back not liking the way this was going but decided to change tactics. "I would buy those on your right if I was you, they are slightly more expensive but the flavor is well worth it."

The red-haired Snape nodded and grabbed two of the bars he was talking about before letting her eyes drift over to the twins again. "I wonder what those two are up to, I mean they've been in front of the blood lollipops for a long time."

"Probably wondering if sending one to their brother is worth a howler" Oliver chuckled

Hein rolled her eyes and moaned finally alerting the twins of her presence. They grinned and practically skipped over.

"Hello my lovely enchantress" one of the twins said as he brought one of Hein's hands to his lips in a mock kiss.

The other shoved him aside and vigorously shook her hand "Just dashing to see you again old chum, and with such fine company too." he then proceeded to shake an annoyed Oliver's hand.

"Oy! Enough you two, it 'bout time you get back to the school if you knew what was good for you." Oliver grumbled

The twins grinned and quickly paid for their small purchases before leaving the two alone to their own devices. Oliver showed Hein to the small table where he had been sitting before she came in and the two started to play a game of chess.

"So Hein, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh, its just great. I just don't like all the questions for not going to flying class"

Oliver quickly looked up at her "What do you mean? I thought everyone who didn't play quidditch had to take those classes."

"Nah, Madame Hooch said that I could save myself and other people from harm if I stayed away from flying."

Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile "Well all of us have our weak areas, for me its Transfiguration. I just don't get why we have to learn how to make a mouse turn into a teapot."

Hein giggled, "You've got me there, I've always wondered why we have to learn how to fly when you can use the floo or aperiatie or use a portkey to somewhere."

Wood looked slightly pained at this and sighed "You know how you feel on that giant beast of yours?"

"You mean Aries?"

"Yah, well that's how I feel when I fly. Some people feel freer up in the sky like you feel free when your with that thing of yours."

Heinali nodded in understanding and raised a delicate eyebrow "You've never ridden before have you?"

Oliver looked down and shook his head while Hein beamed at him.

"I can teach you if you want, that is as long as you do something for me in return." at Oliver's puzzled look she continued "You can teach me how to dance, I was told that learning how to dance improves your balance, but if you don't want to..."

Oliver looked at her and smiled _don't blow it now, this may be your only chance to get to know her better seeing how she's given up on flying_ "Ok, its a deal."

Heinali mentally smirked, Oliver was just simply to easy to manipulate when she wanted to. She leaned back in the chair and thought about her next move in both the chess game and with Oliver.

"Check mate Oliver, I win." she stood and stretched before going to pay for her candy and leaving for Hogwarts.

He stared flabbergasted at the girls retreating back to the board and back again, why did she make him feel like reciting mushy poems he wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*****Sorry for a pitiful chapter 8 *****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, just the plot. And my plot bunnies who keep escaping.

Sorry it wasn't beta-ed but I wanted it up for all of my reviewer's Christmas present.

Ok, I'm putting the twins as second years and they already have the Maurder's map to move this plot along.


End file.
